scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
CMV: The Twelve Ways of Christmas (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Christmas music video of The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Transcript: Dedicated to: * mars3110 mars3110 * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns3rd Song: * The Twelve Ways of Christmas Song from: * The Lion Guard: Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Clips/Years/Companies: * Chowder (Chowder and Mr. Fugu; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (You're Level 100; @2017 Cartoon Network) * Puppy Dog Pals (Design-A-Dog; @2017 Disney) * Billy Bunny's Animal Songs (@1993 Jim Henson) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * The Loud House (11 Louds a Leapin'; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Home (@2015 Dreamworks) * Ratchet & Clank (@2016 Gramercy Pictures) * VeggieTales (Rack, Shack & Benny; @1993 Big Idea) * Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor (@2017 HIT Entertainment) * Goldie and Bear (Pops Goes the Weasel; @2015 Disney) * Camp Lazlo (Float Trippers; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Odd Squad (Reindeer Games; @2014 PBS) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Littlest Pet Shop (Snow Stormin'; @2012-2016 Hasbro) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * Wayside (The Elevator; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Snowflake Day!; @2012 PBS) * Bunsen Is a Beast (Body and the Beast; @2017 Nickelodeon) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * The Buzz on Maggie (Love Stinks; @2005-2006 Disney) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (@1992 Disney/Jim Henson) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Dinosaur Train (Valley of the Stygimolochs; @2009-2017 PBS) * Animaniacs (Very Special Opening; @1993-1998 Warner Bros.) * Sonic Boom (The Sidekick; @2014 Sega of America, Inc.) * Under the Sea (@1994 Wee Sing) * The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Orange Carol; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Chuck's Choice (Cool Hand Norm; @2017 YTV) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Mechanical Genie Island; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * Arthur (Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival; @1996 PBS) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Top Cat (Top Cat Falls in Love; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * The Wee Sing Train (@1993 Wee Sing) * The Fairly OddParents (Tardy Sauce; @2001 Nickelodeon) * The Penguins of Madagascar (The All Nighter Before Christmas; @2008-2015 Nickelodeon/Dreamworks) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Johnny Test (A Holly Johnny Christmas; @2005-2014 Teletoon) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go on Vacation (@2010 Drew G. Productions) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Stop, Look and Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Family Guy (Jungle Love; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * The Best Christmas Ever (@1990 Wee Sing) * Sofia the First (Holiday in Enchancia; @2012 Disney) * The ZhuZhus (Happy Bounciversary; @2016 Corus/Nelvana) * Flushed Away (@2006 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Astro Boy (@2009 Summit Entertainment) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (@1964 Rankin/Bass) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * A Garfield Christmas Special (@1987 Paws) * Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation; @2007-2015 Disney) * Fish Hooks (Bye Bye Bea Bea; @2010-2014 Disney) * Elena of Avalor (Navidad; @2016 Disney) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * Webkinz Valentine's Day (@2016 Webkinz Studios) * Bear in the Big Blue House (A Berry Bear Christmas; @1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Harvey Beaks (Certified Babysitter; @2015 Nickelodeon) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Back at the Barnyard (The Barnyard Games; @2007-2011 Nickelodeon) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 Dreamworks) * Adventure Time (Blood Under the Skin; @2010 Cartoon Network) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Water Way to Go; @1985-1991 Disney) * Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; @2012-2016 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Double Trouble; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Train Bandits; @2014 Disney) * Little Einsteins (Little Elephant's Big Parade; @2005-2009 Disney) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Mr. Men Show (Dillydale Day; @2008-2009 Cartoon Network) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Christmas Music Videos